Through the Looking Glass
by cheshire-writer
Summary: Bruce is missing, forced to flee after a mission gone wrong. Loki, stranded in his banishment to Midgard, has little chance of surviving. This, is how it begins. Warnings of SLASH (or yaoi if you prefer that term), violence, Mature situations, Angst, Past and current Character abuse. Not a happy story, read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1 Whispers

**A/N: Ever since I watched The Avengers I've had this fic in mind. There is a small part of disturbing gore in this first chapter. There are slash pairings (male on male) in this fanfiction. Main Pairing Bruce/Loki "GammaFrost"**

**I apologize for nothing, read at your own risk :)**

_A Beast, playing himself a man..._

Bruce sighed, setting his pen down on his notepad so that he could rub his fingertips in circles over his temples. The same voice; silvery and falsely sweet, like a poison that promised to cure all illness's with a single dose. It echoed in his dreams when he saw nothing but darkness, when he felt, smelt, saw, and heard nothing but it's whisper of ugly truths and broken promises.

_They'll never except you_

"I know..." He whispered back shakily, grabbing his pen to finish scribbling down the equation he was working on.

_Then why stay?_

"Know what?" Tony Stark's voice echoed through the quiet laboratory.

"I- um, er... Just thinking out loud." Bruce stammered out lamely, sighing in frustration as he reviewed his notes.

_"Right, security system. That's what I'm working on." _He mentally berated himself.

A hand landed on Bruce's shoulder and he flinched.

_Why protect them?_

"You know you've been in here for hours." Tony stated idly, making projected computer screens appear in front of himself as he worked on his part of their project.

Bruce blinked, squinting up at the clock on the wall. Indeed hours had passed... and he had only filled one page on his notepad. Damn.

"Think you should take a break big guy?" Tony asked more gently and Bruce sighed, rubbing his hands over his face before giving the other a soft smile.

"Yeah... guess I'm not feeling one hundred percent today." Tony smiled back.

"No problem buddy, take a nap and feel better."

"Okay."

Bruce shrugged, Tony watching as he walked out of the room.

_"They're my friends."_ He mentally growled back at the voice who laughed in return.

_Ooh I can guess how this ends, Aye to Brucetus?_

blblblblblblblblblblblblblbl blb

Tony scratched the back of his head as he watched Bruce leave. The big guy had been looking worse and worse for the past few weeks. Every time he asked though he got the same answer of 'I'm fine, really.' Or some version of it. Only today did the Doctor admit to being less than completely healthy.

"Hey Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"You've still been keeping watch on him for me right.?"

"Yes sir."

"He still wears the watch I gave him right."

"Yes Sir."

"Good."

blblblblblblblblblblblblblbl blblblblbl

_They'll be locking you up soon_

Bruce shook his head, trying in vain to get the voice to shut up for once. He shivered, staring around his room from where he sat on his bed. It had been nice staying with Tony in the Stark tower. Almost like it was home now but... The last mission had not gone well. He could sense that the other Guy was restless... had been for a few weeks. He could always feel the other guys presence in the back of his mind, urging him to move on and away from the city, The Avengers, and most of all SHIELD. Yes the organization was helping him... for now. But they were still a government entity, similar to the Army... a similarity that always had him on edge. They would keep him while he was useful... but one misstep... and he would free fall back into the same hell as before. The other guy growled in the back of his mind, as if to scare away the painful memories... Bruce smiled sadly. His friends may know some things about him, that he was from a failed experiment and that said experiment meant that pissing him off on any day was a really bad idea... Though Tony still thought it was fun to prod him every once in awhile. His smiled disappeared. If Tony hadn't have dropped in during the last Avengers assemble when he did... The other guy might have taken off... Away form the Helicarrier that drifted in the sky's.

The Doctor rubbed his forehead with his palm before getting up and starting the kettle he kept on the small desk in his room and grabbing his favourite Chamomile tea. Tea was one of the few things both him and the other guy enjoyed... though the other guy only got to drink it a few times when he had first escaped from the government, when he had transformed in the small shacks he had in the more deserted reaches of Asia. If Bruce had a cup of tea ready before the transformation, the other guy would swiftly gulp it down before stampeding off to wreck whatever had set him off... Or simply just smash up part of the forest to release the panic caused by a night terror.

"Master Banner?" Jarvis called out, making Bruce jump.

"U-Um yes?"

"There's been some strange reports in a deserted part of long beach, The Avengers are set to assemble."

Bruce sighed in frustration, dropping his mug of tea in the sink, wincing as the cup broke.

"Dammit."

blblblblblblblblblblblblblbl b

Bruce fumbled the buckle of the helicopter seat belt several times before Tony reached over and clicked it in to place.

"Sure you're up for this big guy?" Tony raised an eyebrow, and Bruce swallowed thickly, finally noticing that everyone was staring at him.

"Yeah... just... not sleeping well." He admitted, not sure how the truth would be taken.

"If it's going to affect the Hulk..." Steve trailed off, noticing how Bruce tensed.

"It won't." He hoped to every being there was in the universe that it wouldn't.

The Helicopter took off, only to set down on a beach a few minutes after. The Captain was the first to exit, looking out at the quiet landscape with suspicion.

"Alright Team, stay close until the enemy is revealed." And everyone followed.

Tony had already suited up in the Helicopter, following close behind Halkeye and – while Bruce nervous tugged down his sleeves as he followed the 'professional' super heroes. He couldn't help thinking that way, just as the other didn't have to worry about a cage being specifically to contain another more violent part of themselves...

His head snapped up as a loud bang echoed in front of them before they all belly flopped in the sand as a shock wave blew debris across the beach. Bruce checked his heart rate on his watch. Elevated, but not enough to involuntary transform, they couldn't have that happen. They all got up slowly, cautious of anything else that might fly their way.

"Over there." Clint pointed with an already strung arrow at a figure darting down a hill where a concrete structure stood, smoke rising from it.

Bruce rolled his eyes before the ran (Tony flying ahead) after whoever decided running was a good idea. They reached above the hill hearing Tony yell 'Got him!' Back in their direction just as a glass flask caught his eye and Bruce stopped in his tracks to pick it up, thinking how odd the object was on a part of the beach that was cut off to the public by a rocky ridge. He could see the Gray sky reflecting in the beakers glass surface and he looked up to see dark clouds rolling in. as he reached in his pocket to pull out his glasses. A bit of green slime coated the inside of the flask and Bruce frowned, looking back where he picked up the beaker. More green slime, much more that was possible to come from the one beaker, was sprayed over the dirt, leading it's way out of a cement shack that so happened to be missing it's roof. Bruce raised an eyebrow, his own curiosity leading him forward, only faintly hearing Tony calling for him before he pushed open the door, and panic crawled up his spine.

A body of what used to be a man was strapped to a chair, his abdomen blown apart but his organ's still quivering as a green mass. His vision started to blur as he saw a robotic syringe... just like the one used on himself, it's pointed plunged in the dead mans arm, the copied military diagrams on the wall, the familiar symbols, the green slime. It all blurred together as he felt the other guy taking over, the last thing he saw was the mutated head on the floor, it's jaw twitching as the Hulk roared through him.

blblblblblblblblblblblblblbl blblblblb

"Shit!" Tony swore, seeing the rest whip around to see the Hulk slam his arm through the front of a concrete building.

"Isn't it magnificent?" The greasy haired guy he held grinned with a gleam in his Tony didn't like eyes.

"Shut up!" Tony yelled, throwing him down a meter onto the ground in disgust.

"The perfect weapon..."

Tony aimed a charged hand down at him before looking back up as he heard the Hulk roar again. But he looked up too late, in a mere second the Hulk had torn the Man apart before diving in the surf.

"Fury, we need the clean up team now." He heard Barton say over the radio before dived into the water after the other.

Sea foam coated the suit's visibility before it washed away to show an empty seabed with dead coral and rock. There was no sign of disturbance anywhere, no starting point at which to look.

"Should I scan for his life signs Sir?" Jarvis cut through the silence and Tony sighed.

"No... he wants to be gone this time."

lblblblblblblblblblblblbl

"So you mean to tell me, the Hulk is gone and our clean up crews barely covered up his mess before the press got their." Fury spoke harshly to the group, his one eye glaring. "All this when you know we got people picking apart this initiative since Loki was allowed to go back to Asgard."

The group stayed silent and Fury's frown deepened, at least expecting a smart ass remark from Stark.

"Anyway clue why our Hulk has run?" He asked, his voice notably calmer.

"They... were trying to make another one of him..." Tony said after no one spoke up but his voice cracked at the last word.

Another stretch of silence and the Captain sighed, his face stoney.

"Sir, there's much evidence in the warehouse that the man was attempting to do so as a... patchwork experiment. Th clean up team was sure to gather every piece of the concrete bunker possible but from a recovered profile we can see the man who caused this had been working with the government before being released of duty..." He finished, not betraying a hint of emotion in his voice even though his insides felt twisted and gnarled.

"So he found a botched experiment and that was it." Fury finished, grabbing the case file of his desk. "I'll be interviewing you each individually later to set a straight story with the evidence gathered, a later meeting for the group is going to happen later after we investigate the experiment further.

"Understood." They echoed back numbly.

"You're all dismissed."

"


	2. Chapter 2 Damage Control

**A/N: I first posted this story on archiveofourown and just finished this chapter after posting the first chapter on fanfiction net for my freind. Hope you all enjoy. I'm definitely putting in the effort to post a lot faster than my previous fanfics. Note that the first section is months before the rest of the story.**

Loki grits his teeth behind the muzzle, his hands bound in magic suppressing chains to rest in front of him. It is his trial, where he is forbidden to speak or move, he is only their to listen to his false Father speaks to the audience. There is no court, and his former Brother is not there to stand by him.

It is not a trial, it is a performance.

Odin All-Father continues his speech to please the crowd; Loki stopped listening a long time ago. He knew what he had done, that no one cared why. In the end none of it mattered anyways. His life in Asgard was nothing but a farce. A series of trials and errors; Him clawing his way out of the pit that was the shadow of his Brothers glory, while the fates laughed at his futile efforts. As a child he had thought them as equals... Now he knew he was one of the very Monster's his Brother vowed to kill so many years ago...

_'I hate you.' _He thought with venom to the crowded room.

"Loki Laufeyson, you are here by stripped of your magic, with this court as my witness I banish you to Midgard for your many crimes to their realm. For the Lies you told those who trusted you most, your lips will be sewn shut to stop your twisting of words. Only when you repent for your selfish actions will you be allowed back to Asgard."

Loki watched with numbness as Odin weaved a binding spell onto his skin, the Markings leaving thin lines tattooed over his hands before he was dragged up on his feet and to the newly repaired Bifrost.

"I must warn you, the navigation is fixed enough to not drop him into an ocean, but it will drop him on any landmass of Midgard."

"That is fine Heimdall."

Of course it was fine, Loki mentally sneered. The All-Father could care less. He is not banishing a son this time. He is ridding himself of a mistake, of a monster in sheep skin.

His chin is lifted. The muzzle is removed. And the hot needle is stuck through his lips by a mere servant. Loki snarls, the metallic cord drawing blood as it slides through his flesh, over and over again until his lips are sealed shut.

"Good bye Loki." Odin whispered as he opened the gates of the Bifrost.

And Loki closed his eyes, leaning back as the Bifrost pulled him away from the wretched Farce that was his life in Asgard.

* * *

Tony sighs, taking a gulp of his drink as he stares at the screens. Two weeks had gone by, and he was still sorting through all the data he'd collected.

"Jarvis... are these all the surveillance videos of Bruce you gathered?" He asks, pausing when he realized that he probably didn't want an answer.

"No sir... it seems Master Banner had nightmares with every attempt at sleep." The A.I replies in an almost apologetic voice.

Tony cringes, the two months worth of videos on screen showing Bruce attempting to sleep, the stats showing a high spike in his heart rate as the night progressed only for the Doctor to eventually wake, shaking and in a cold sweat, fighting to keep the other guy from taking over, a barely audible noise played just above the level of regular static. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"What was what Sir?"

"Jarvis, isolate the noise in this frame and amplify it."

It only takes a moment for Jarvis to complete the request and play it back, the broken echo of Bruce's voice making Tony freeze.

"M-Mom..."

_'Mom?' _Tony thinks to himself. _'Why would he have nightmares about his Mother?'_

"You in here Stark?" Someone calls and Tony snaps his fingers in panic, shutting all the projected screens down.

"As per usual." He says, leaning back in his chair as the Captain walks into the Lab.

"Director Fury needs his meeting with you."

"Great, place and time?"

"Now Stark."

"Hmm, nope, afraid I'm busy." Tony whistles, grabbing a notepad to scribble on and Steve sighs in frustration.

"Tony..." Steve asked more softly and the other looked up. "The Military faction Bruce used to work for... has been pushing to have the Hulk in their possession from the start... We need a good reason not to let that happen."

"Easy, Bruce isn't just a smash machine, he's a living Person, case closed." Steve shakes his head.

"Snark all you like but this is serious." Tony glares.

"I know... I just... Need to get all the reasons I can..." He flinches as a hand lands on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"Easy Stark... I'll see if I can get you more time okay?" Tony blinks, looking up at Steve who gives a soft smile. "You knew him best so... I know you can give Bruce the best chance he's got."

"Yeah... we can't let our big guy down."

Mjolnir sails through its target with ease, the wooden bulls-eye disintegrating to sawdust before the enchanted hammer returns to Thor's hand, the Thunder gods expression blank.

"Perhaps a larger Target would cheer you?" Fandral suggests nervously.

"Or a large meal?" Volstagg adds.

"No... I shall go speak with my father."

"But Thor-" Fandral snaps his mouth shut as the other raises his hand for silence.

"I'm fully aware of his request to not speak on the matter of my Brother... but it's been a full month since I brought him back for judgement... and I must know my Brother's fate." Thor sighed heavily, turning from his friends to walk back to the palace.

"Thor," Sif called at his retreating back. "You can't save Loki from his own mistakes." But she received no answer.

Thor remembered the last time he had walked the path to his parents chambers, to ask what Loki fate was under different circumstance. Though this time he knew that his brother could and had in fact survived a rift in space.

_'But at what cost?' _He had to ask himself.

On earth Loki had seemed to stray further down the path of darkness... his actions like an injured beast, vicious in its desperation and in it's strike. But the attacks were not without Loki's cunning, he knew which strikes would hurt the most, which ones would drive them apart...

Just as he and his brother had drifted apart... He prayed that someday things could be mended.

Thor had been forbidden to see Loki since he was locked away in the prisoners cell, leaving him to wait for a trial that seemed to be put off by any excuse that could be made. It seemed unjust to isolate his brother for so long yet he feared what the outcome of a trial would be. The god sighed as he reached his Father's throne room and opened the door with nothing but a faint sense of hope.

Little did he know, his fears were fully justified.

* * *

Tony shuffled his stack of papers, counting them before sighing.

'This better work dammit.' He cringed, gritting his teeth.

"Tony?" It was Steve, meaning he was out of time.

Fuck.

Tony stood, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Lead the way Captain."

Steve did as bade, leading Tony to the living room where Fury sat in his armchair, giving the other an awkward but comforting pat on the shoulder before they had to enter.

"It's going to work out." The Captain tried to reassure him and before Tony could make a witty remark the door of the elevator opened and he was ushered inside, the Captain staying outside.

"Stark, glad you could make it."

"Well I thought it would be nice to squeeze you in since my science buddies on a surprise Vacation." He drawled, dropping into one of the chairs facing Fury.

"Yes how very generous of you since it's your _'buddy's' _life on the line." Fury crossed his arms as Tony cringed. "This is serious Stark."

"So I've been told..."

"Then I hope you've listened because whatever you've got there is what I'm bringing to the board of Director's who decide what happens to our green friend."

"Alright, lets get it all laid out then." Tony causally tossed the folder onto the coffee table. "Lets start with the Psycho at the beach. He was obviously trying to create another Hulk. I went over the guys notes the clean up crew salvaged and it paints a nasty picture. Where he got the equipment should be looked into because someone's skimping on their security in a big bad way."

"All right, we have a failed experiment that tipped him over the edge now why was he so close to that edge?"

"How long was S.H.I.E.L.D following him before the Avengers initiative?" Tony asked instead, still keeping a casual tone.

"That's off the topic at hand Stark."

"Not really," Tony couldn't help sounding slightly smug. "If you've kept tabs on me I'm sure you've had tabs on the big guy. I also know that Bruce liked to lay low in third world countries far away from population's even though he's got a good lid on his anger management surprise. Now given his personality it's easy to guess that he'd be helping people his entire time abroad which paints a nice picture of him being a good guy."

"Go on..." Fury said and Tony sighed.

"Now whatever happened to Bruce to make him have 'The other Guy' is buried under a bunch of Military data base departments fi-"

"I'm going to pretend you weren't hacking into their system."

"Yeah sure..." Tony rolled his eyes. "Anyways, we got the two pictures. Good guy Bruce trying to do the right thing and a Nasty plan to bring out another Hulk. We know Bruce has had problem with people trying to use the other guy as a weapon so he probably figured it best to disappear before they tried using him to make another Hulk."

"Am I right that you're suggesting the U.S Military wants to make another Hulk?"

"Well, why not? They've wanted him back since he escaped, and they have a history of trying to take him back by force. I'm betting they'd do anything to get that kind of power..." He trailed off, scratching his head.

"You realize that the national defence league isn't going to like these type of accusations?"

"Well they were completely fine with wiping New York off the planet two months ago so I don't think they're ones to judge, At least not fairly."

"Alright then." Fury then stood, gesturing a hand towards the door.

"Alright, that's it?" Tony asked in annoyance.

"For now Stark, yes, you can go back to your office."

"Fine, and you can leave my house now." Tony stood quickly, turning for the door.

"And Stark," Tony paused mid-step. "This is strictly off the record, but I suggest you find a way to let our big guy know if this deal goes sour."

"Already working on it." Tony called over his shoulder with a wave as he walked out the door.

He raised an eyebrow at Steve who was leaning against the far wall.

"Decided to listen in Cap?" The blonde sighed with a small smile.

"Not listening in, just waiting for damage control."

"Damage control? Really?" He rolled his eyes, both of them stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah, you've been tense before he disappeared, now everyone thinks you're a time bomb."

"Well someone needs to be."

Tony ignored Steve's eye roll as they entered back into his lab, the lights flickered back on and Tony raised an eyebrow at the lack of smoothness in the transition from light to dark.

"Jarvis what's with the flicker?"

"Some electromagnetic interference from the weather sir, my apologies."

He waved it off, not feeling like going down the road of 'don't apologize for shit' that had been trampled down too many times. Instead he grabbed his phone off one of the tables and quickly started tapping away at the touch screen.

"Sure is raining hard out there."

"Yep." Tony agreed to Steve's musing without a single glance out the window.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Indubitably."

The Captain grit his teeth, walking back for the door.

"I'm leaving; try to get some real work done."

"'Kay."

Then Tony was alone in his lab, and he smiled.

"Jarvis, let me know when the data files are transferred to my phone."

"Yes sir."

He grabbed the small knapsack from under a closed cabinet, kneeling to double check the contents making sure that, yes he did in fact pack every thing he would need. Every thing was going according to plan, until the balcony doors swung open with enough force to bang against the walls and crack the doors glass surface.

"Son of Stark!" Thor's voice boomed through the lab.

"Damn it all to fucking hell," Tony muttered before standing back up from behind one of the lab tables. "Present!"

The Asgardian strode forward taking the others shoulders in hand, making Tony raise an eyebrow at him.

"I've come to plead for your assistance."

"Is that what you call breaking my door?"

Thor blinked, looking behind him before turning back to Tony.

"I... apologize, I've been rushed."

"Uh huh... What exactly do you need then? Since you rushed." Thor bit his lips and Tony frowned. "I have the impression I'm not going to like this."

"You won't." He answered honestly.

"Look..." Tony sighed. "We had something happen on the last Avengers mission and I'm still busy trying to clean up that mess so-"

"Loki is on Midgard."

"Oh..." Tony closed his mouth, trying to think of the best excuse to use so that the god would let go of his shoulders and find someone else to help him with his family issues.

"He... was sent here as punishment, I know not where. Only that he is without magic and that they had sewn his lips b-"

"Wait, Sewn as in the Stitched his mouth shut?"

"Yes."

"Well I can't say that's not effective, a bit gruesome b-" He cringed as Thor's grip tightened painfully. "Easy now, you still want my help remember?"

"Yes..." The other hissed out, letting his hands slide from Tony's shoulders. "Tony-"

"Oh first name bases now?"

Thor swallowed thickly at the quip, staring at the human before him with wide eyes. Eyes, Tony noted, that were watering.

"One month, two weeks, and seventy-two hours have passed since my Brother was banished to your Earth... I fear he is no longer living... I need your help."

"I..." Tony looked down at the phone in his hand.

Bruce had escaped from people before. Bruce had survived in wilderness before. Loki...

"Why would you ask me to help find him? He tossed me out a window, my _own _window actually."

There was a long while of silence, an extremely awkwardly silence for Tony because the big blonde guy kept staring at him before he finally closed his eyes.

"Where else could I go?" Thor's voice cracked, sounding lost.

"Well... you got me there... but listen I..."His voice trailed off as Thor opened his eyes with the same lost stare as before. "Bruce is missing to..."

"Doctor Banner?"

"Yeah..." Tony ran a hand through his hair, tossing his backpack under the nearest table. "Listen just, sit over at the desk with a computer on it, I'll do the cellphone surveillance that got him last time."

"So you will help then?" Thor beamed, clapping a hand on Tony's back a little too hard.

"Yeah... and you're going to help me find Bruce. But first I'm making coffee, then explaining what happened to Bruce."

**A/N: No Bruce this time but we have our Asgardians.**


	3. Chapter 3 Forest Flower

**A/N: Been attempting to make updates faster than my previous fics.**

When Bruce woke the air was hot and dry, his lips cracked, he could taste a bit of blood when he smoothed his tongue over them. He got up slowly, stumbling several times before he was able to stand again. Bruce blinked, trying to get his blurry vision focused, thankful that he could still sort of see without his glasses. When his vision finally did focus he was confused, the dense jungle was definitly diffrent from the climate of New york. Especially since it was mid november where New York was miserably cold. He patted his pants pockets, sighing in releif that his glasses were still there. Bruce shielded his eyes from the sun as he stared more intently at his surroundings. He... recongnized it somehow, from a year ago... He had lived in that small hut that was barely visible in the trees.

'The other guy... swam all the way to Mexico?' He thought incredously, shaking his head, the other guy did always like the warmer climates.

Bruce could catch brief glimpses the Hulk did when the other guy as in control, small three second clips of movement that he had to sort out. He could see the hulk running, blood, sea, swimming, then wondering over land. That was it, a part of him wondered if the Hulk an internal compass to lead himself around, like a migrading bird. It wouldn't surprise him to much... the Hulk had a lot of other animal traits. He shook his head again, he didnt want to think of the other guy, he just wanted to get some clothes and water.

Bruce stumbled forward, pushing the hut door open, blinking in surprise. Everything had been left the way he had it, though a fair bit of dust had collected. The hut was one large circular room seperated in four sections. He walked to the bedroom area, pulling some clothes out of the dresser to get dressed. For years he had stored clothes in random hide outs, because finding suitable clothing could be a real challenge, especially clothes that stretched and were reasonably durable. He sighed, grimacing as he went to run a hand through his hair, the sea water had not been good for his hygene. There had been a nearby spring here... in which direction? Bruce sighed.

'I hate running around so much...'

He never left much in these huts, no hints on to how he lived there, or who he was. All he really left was a few changes of clothes and the supplies he had gathered to live there. He smiled as he saw the large plastic tub made out of an plastic barrel. A makeshift bathtub, even had a wheely platform so he could dump the used water outside. It was too bad he didn't have the energy to set it up... He got off the bed, remembering the location to the spring and walking. The water was cool, a nice contrast to the hot air. Bruce gulped down a few mouthfuls, shivering before rinsing his hair. The pond was untouched since the last time he was their, the small waterfall pouring into the its surface in a torrent, a stream leading away from the pond keeping a steady flow, always keeping the water clean. Bruce stripped himself of his clothes, giving himself a quick scrub before redressing.

Judging by the suns location, it was already mid afternoon. He needed food. Bruce scratched his head, slightly remembering where he used to gather it, also remembering that he would need to gather wood for a fire to cook anything, or to boil any water.

'It's going to be a long day...'

After hours of searching Bruce was able to find a few edible fruits and root vegetables, even manged to set a few traps to catch a rabbit or really anything edible, his growling stomach was in no way picky. It was just the wood he had to worry about now...

A week passed by before Bruce really considered himself re-settled into the place. The other guy only coming out once during the fustrating time, and that was from an unfortunate wild boar who decided charging Bruce was a good idea. At least it had made a good dinner, Bruce mused, stretching out on the makeshift bed. He had made it the last time he was there, travelling a more densly populated, and more wealthier part of Mexico. A bunch of couches had been discarded by a hotel near a tourist destination. He had been having a bad week, and decided to take a chance, load up a bicycle taxi with as many cushions as he could and take off. Even now he had to chuckle, the other guy had almost purred at Bruce's antics. It wasn't like anyone was going to use the cushions anyways, and he got a bed out of it, even after having to bike for two whole days, at night to avoid getting caught. Bruce sighed, all he could do for the moment was lay low, not take any chances for awhile...

Though he had taken a chance, he had travelled to the Village farther away from the city than his hut, where he had settled as a basic Doctor. He had een sloppy when speaking their language but a Mother, whom he had helped give birth to twins, was eager to bring him back into the village. It had been nice how eagerly they excepted him back, though he had to endure the story of someone glimpsing a green elephant the night he had disappeared... Luckly that person was considerably drunk that night.

'I should gather more... stuff.'

He got up, eager for the distraction instead of dwelling on his situation. The Jungle was dense, the air still crisp with night air. Bruce always liked this time of day, just before sunrise, where everything was quite and still. Except for his own footsteps, but that was to be expected. He didn't know how long he traveled for, his mind drifting from one though to another as he eyed the plantlife. Many flowers grew around the forested area between the densly packed trees, though sometimes the blooms hid things like snakes and spiders that he wasnt to fond of. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, the air was too fragrant for him. Bruce yelped, tripping over something and landing face down on something softer than the ground.

"What the-" He started before springing to his feet. "Jesus!."

_"Wrong Diety..." _He felt echoe in his head snidely.

"Loki?"

The god glared up at him with bright green eyes, Bruce had swore the last time they met, they were blue. The others arms were bound together in chains, his body skinny and frail looking. Bruce swallowed thickly, eyes wide at the others state.

"What happened to you?" Loki rolled his eyes, pointing tiredly at the stitched state of his lips. "Oh god er gods... can you stand." The other was only able to shake his head in a faint 'no'. "Alright..."

Bruce awkwardly lifted the other over his shoulder, ignoring the growl it earned him as he carried him back to the hut and lay him down on the bed. In the light of the fire, Bruce could see just how bad the other was off. His clothes were caked with mud, most likely unsalavgable. What concerned Bruce most was the state of the stitches, the area red an irritated. He quickly gathered his medical supplies, noting the widening of the others eyes as he rolled out his set of scalpels.

"Easy, Im just going to get those stiches out okay?" Another growl. "Loki, their infected, I can see it from the dark red. Im not letting you leave with them in." He sighed at the other rolled over pressing his face down away from him. "No offense, but you can't put up much of a fight in your state."

_"Try me."_

"If you insist." Bruce sighed, rolling Loki back over and pressing his palm firmly against down the others forehead to keep him still.

He squirmed feebly against Bruces grip before he stilled as he felt the scapel blade close to his lip. Bruce winced as the scapel pulled at the threads before slicing through, one at a time and pulling the threads free from the others lips. He let the other go, getting up to throw the threads away and get a glass of water. Loki didn't move from his spot on the bed, barely moving his lips to drink from the cup Bruce pressed against his lips.

"Why?" Loki croaked before coughing and Bruce shrugged, cleaning the scapel with some rubbing alcohol.

"Because you needed it." He said as if it was very simple, as if he hadn't just helped someone who sent and alien army into New York.

Loki stared at Bruce for awhile before turning on his side, away from him again.

_'What have you gotten yourself into Bruce...'_

When Loki first landed on earth he started walking, leaving the Bifrost pattern carved into earth far behind him. As far as he could tell, he had not been turned Mortal, not like his brother had in his banishment. No, not his brother... was never really his brother. With his first day on earth, Loki walked until his body collapsed with exhaustion. On the second day he slept, grateful that for once, he did not dream. The third and fourth day passed with him sleeping. After that, Loki lost track of time. The days were lost to either wandering or sleeping. One night he had scrapped his hands against the rough bark of a tree, trying to rid himself of the tattoo's the bind his magic. But to no avail. Only a faint spark of his magic returned to him, not even enough to heal his wounds. He had not been surprised, which made him wonder why he had even tried.

At some point his body gave out from lack of food and water. There had been no point in trying to find a Village, news travelled quickly in Midgard with their technology. There was too much chance for someone to recognize him fromt the News reports. Loki could imagine what the humans would do if they captured him. Another trial set for him to hang for his crime. He doubted they would kill him quickly. No, he had seen what devistation humans could lay in their short lifespans. It was one of the many reasons he could not love the realm as Thor did.

There was much Thor did that he couldn't match...

This time, laying beneath the heavy perfume of flowers, he dreamed a memory.

They were back in their father's weapons vault. Thor beside him. He was quite that day, simply listening and waiting for his approval, for the assurance that yes he did belong in there with them, looking into the vault only meant for Asgards rulers. Talking of monsters and victories of legend. Thor boasted that such victories would be his own and Loki couldn't help dream the same.

The dream drifted forward. He stood in the throne room, a wound on his collar bone dripping blood down his arm and ran under his shirt.

"Thor, why have you injured you're brother this way?" Odin scolded, looking cross at his eldest.

"I-it wasn't my intention Father! We were sparring and... the axe slipped." Thor gulped, giving Loki a worried glance, paling at the blood.

"I see... and why were both using weapons during your spar? Niether of you are old enough to gain access to the vault..." His gaze turned to Loki whose gaze had turned glassy. "Unless you've weaved magic upon the locks again Loki." Loki stared down at his feet arm throbbing. "Consider this a due consequence to your actions Loki, you are to remian in your bedroom for the rest of the day. Use your magic to heal your wound."

Loki blinked his green eyes in bewilderment, was his brother not to receive punishment for embedding the axe into him? He bristled at the insult, yes he should not have opened the sparring weapons chamber with his magic but he and his brother were both in their early teens and needed to train!

"What about Thor! He nearly cut off my ar-"

"Enough Loki!" He flinched at the harshness of his Fathers voice before going to his room, wondering just what tipped the scales so that Thor had their Father's favor.

Loki opened his eyes, laughing bitterly at the frost on the flowers in front of him. His hands and arm had turned blue in his sleeping, the markings of a frost giant scarring his skin with the markings of a monster. If only he had known back then that he was to never have his the All-Father's throne, for he was never a true prince... He growled, feeling the venom of bitter anger burning in his viens. It should be Odin laying in chains on a Midgard forest floor, not him! They may call him the God of Lies... because of the tales he could weave and the mischief he rose.

The God of Lies was a fitting title, because that's all his life had been.

Loki didn't know how much time passed as he laid there. His magic draining away with his exhaustion, keeping him alive as long as it could, masking his scent from predators by increasing the heady scent of the flowers, hiding him completely. Loki settled himself, trying to devise a plan, any plan. He couldn't give up now, the all-father still had to pay, he still had to prove himself worthy of the Throne, that Thor was not the only choice for everything. If only he had killed Odin after slaying Laufey! Loki's eyes widened, laughing behind the stitches in his mouth. The Odin sleep, he could try such a thing. It was a simple spell to cast, to send himself to a dreamless sleep until his energy recollected itself, while also feeding off some energy from the trees. So he lay there waiting in the lucid sleep, still able to sense his surroundings as he rested.

Much time passed before his eyes opened, the sound of footsteps making him frown in confusion for a moment before the weight of another was suddenly upon him. His first instict was to cast a spell to throw the other off, but the magic was not there to cast.

"What the-" The familar human blinked at him before jumping back on his feet." Jesus!"

'"_Wrong Deity..._'" He couldn't stop himself from sending telepthically using a small bit of his magic reserves.

"Loki?" Bruce asked and Loki glared.

Really? How many humans looked like him that this one had to ask who he was?

"What happened to you?" Loki blinked at the others concern before returning to his glare. "Oh god er gods..." Loki could almost laugh at the other, if it wern't for the stitches the others gaze had focused on. "Can you Stand?" And he shook his head no.

What game was the human playing? Asking how he managed to get in such a state. He was probably looking for an advantage for the next time Loki caused some sort of colamity for the Avengers. Then the human, Banner, had the nerve to pick him up, as simply as one would pick up an oversized ragdoll. He longed to strike the fool for his aurdacity and his blood boiled with rage at his inability to raise his arms. What was this human's plan? Toture him for secerets? It seemed all to likely after what he had commited to Newyork. Loki grit his teeth as Banner brought him into a makeshift hut and laid him on the bed with surprising gentleness. He tensed what was left of his muscles, suddenly very aware of the wieght he had lost and the weakness of his own body. The human grabbed a bag and brought it too the bed and Loki recognised the medical symbol. So that was it? Torture and some sort of experimentation.

"Easy Loki Im just going to remove the stitches." He growled, the bastard was going no where near him with a blade. "Loki I can see their infected from the redness on them, Im not leaving them in."

Again he tried to call on his magic but there wasn't enough gathered so he stubbronly rolled over and pressed his face into a pillow. He didn't care what state the stiches were in. Accepting the help of a mere human was below his standard.

"No offense, but you can't put up much of a fight in your state."

_'Try me.' _He sent with venom.

"If you insist."

And then the human was on him pinning him down with a small blade in his hand. Loki did his best to get free, but all he could manage was a faint struggling. The blade brushed against his lip and he stilled, not wanting to have the blade slip and carve into his flesh. Banner carefully cut through the stitches before using almost a delicate touch to pull the loose threads out. Then the others hands were gone as he got off the bed. Loki blinked, the experience had only caused him a small amount of pain... the human even gave him a small drink of after.

"Why?" He meant to demand, but his parched throat only allowed him to croak the question.

"Because you needed it." Was the simple reply.

Too simple for Loki's liking... He had to want something from him. Humans always did. Loki rolled onto his side, focusing on making a plan. The Odin Sleep spell had not worked and he was still exhausted, holding off sleep was becoming impossible. He would have to make a plan when he woke, if the human didn't kill him first.

**A/N: Focused on the main pairing instead of Tony. Bruce is a sweetie with a big heart and Loki is understandably suspicous.**

**Comments are much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4 Speculation

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and reading, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

When Loki woke the hut was quiet and he was alone. He reached up to rub his eyes before looking down at his wrists. The chains were gone, a raw patch of skin wrapped around his wrists where the rough metal had clasped. He looked around, trying to guess how long he slept from the sunlight coming through the window. It was either mid-morning or late afternoon, more likely late afternoon. His long coat was missing which Loki was almost grateful for, trekking through the humid forest had made leather sticky to wear and had begun to smell. He had been tempted to freshen it with magic but such little reserves he had put it off. Stretching caused his muscles to pop and strain, making Loki wince, he hadn't felt that sore for awhile. Nor could he remember the last time he woke so slowly.

A small bowl of fruit was left on the table by the fire pit along with a pitcher of water and cup beside it. He sat down heavily in the chair pouring himself water and drinking it slowly. In short Loki felt disgusting, his body weakened and grimy, his magic almost entirely gone… He was desperate for a Remedy. The green silk of his under shirt slid easily off his shoulders with a whisper. He hung it on the back of the chair before grabbing a cloth from the table and drenching it in water from the pitcher. He grimaced, washing himself the best he could before tossing the cloth away. Such conditions had been common on the battlefield in old Europe Though he found himself longing for the bitter cold of that time instead of the sweltering heat hanging in the air. The Norse god growled in irritation before tearing into one of the ripe mango's, the orange juice of the fruit running down his arm as he ate.

"Oh, you're already awake." Bruce said as he set his canvas bag on the chair.

"Yes…" Loki sighed, wondering how he could have missed the sound of the other stepping into the room.

"Well, you'll probably have to sleep later, but for now I can show you where you can take a bath."

"I would then have to redress in the same filthy clothes I wear now." Loki grimaced before giving the other a sly grin. "Or perhaps you would prefer to have me lounge in nothing but my skin?"

"Actually," Bruce paused to dig in his bag and Loki frowned as his comment didn't even raise an eyebrow on the other. "I had one of my patients get some clothes from tourist shops though they're a… little too big." Bruce frowned at he held the oversized white shirt.

"I believe that's more suited for sailing than wearing Banner." Loki drawls before slipping another piece of Mango passed his lips.

"Yeah but at least you'll get clean this way, and I can clean your other clothes."

"Am I right in assuming you have my jacket then?"

"Uh yeah… sorry, I didn't expect you to wake up so soon. I washed and hung it outside to dry. Should I go get it for you?"

Loki waved at him dismissively before standing, licking mango juice off his thumb.

"Show me where I may wash Mortal."

Bruce was quick to grab his bag from the chair and lead Loki through the dense Forest to the small pond, the only sound coming from the rippling water, a few birds, and the occasional rustle of leaves. It was peaceful, not like the constant buzz of the City. Movement catches his eye and he looks only to see Loki slip into the water, his pale skin in sharp contrast with the dark water of the shaded pool. The god had lost weight since his failed siege of New York, enough that Bruce could see the faint tracing of the others ribs in the dim lighting and he frowned.

"Do you have a habit of staring upon others as they bathe Banner?"

"Huh?" Bruce uttered lamely, his gaze raising to the others sly grin.

Loki's grin widened and Bruce found himself quickly scrambling backwards as the other was suddenly leaned over him, noses almost touching as water dripped from the others long dark hair.

"There is no reason to play coy with me Doctor." Loki purred, his green eyes glinting.

"I-I'm not-" He was cut off as the other covered a hand over his mouth.

"Don't lie to me," The god hissed, lip twitching up to reveal sharpened canine teeth. "Every human is a greedy creature, you never do something without a benefit to yourself. So tell me what you want from me!" Bruce bit his lip, what did he want from the other? "Silence then? Fine, you're probably just stalling for your little costume party to come bring me in…" Loki finished with an eye roll, slipping back into the water.

'Right…. I should be calling them…' Bruce thought numbly. He didn't want to talk to the Avengers…. He didn't want to go over what happened. How he couldn't trust them… How he never really had. So why then would he help Loki? He couldn't think of a good enough answer to explain why he was defending such a dangerous criminal. Loki quietly slid out of the water and Bruce handed him a towel while avoiding eye contact. He may not be in cage, but he still felt trapped. Either he would work for S.H.I.E.L.D. until they turned on him or he would spend the rest of his days running and hiding… just like before. A flick on his nose makes him flinch and he glares at Loki.

"What?"

"I was talking to you and got no answer, I don't appreciate being ignored Banner." The other growled, drying his hair delicately in the towel.

"Sorry I got lost in thought." Bruce sighed, wringing his hands nervously.

"So I've noticed, did you bring the change of clothing?"

"Yeah," He grabbed the white shirt and black shorts from his bag. "Here."

Loki took them quietly and dressed before gazing back at Bruce.

"You're not waiting for them are you?"

"No." He answered simply.

"Do you ever get sick of running around Banner?" Loki chuckled and Bruce stood, brushing the grass from his pant legs.

"We should go back, I need to start dinner." He grumbled before he started walking back, not waiting for the other to follow.

"Tell me, did they chase you off? Or did you chase them?" Bruce winced as Loki laughed.

He briefly wondered why he had been nice enough to remove the stitches.

* * *

Tony woke with a headache and the phone ringing in his ear. At first he thought it was another hangover and he rubbed his eyes before lifting his upper body off the desk and back against his chair.

"Jarvis, bring the call up."

"Yes sir, coffee has also been started."

"Thanks." Tony yawned, rubbing a hand over his face as he heard the beep that meant the phone was on.

"Tony it's Steve." Echoed through the room as Tony stretched.

"Yeah, good morning."

"Thanks but it's… three in the afternoon." Tony looked at the clock and winced.

"Shit, alright, what did you want?"

"Fury requests that the Avengers assemble, sounds like there's bad news."

"Great, because that's exactly what we need right now." Tony grumbled and he heard Steve sigh tiredly.

"Yeah… How is your search going?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

"Good idea, see you soon then." And then the line clicked as Steve hung up.

"Jarvis is that coffee ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked only to trip and fall face down. Tony winced before his eyes flashed open when he heard someone groan underneath him and he felt arms circle around his waist, hands landing firmly on his backside.

"Hey, hey Hey! Hands off before I've had my first coffee!"

"Stark?" Came a bewildered reply from Thor and Tony glared.

"You know on my planet, you don't grab a guys ass unless you're looking for special attention." Thor's hands quickly slid up to rest on his back before the Asgardian stood, propping Tony back on his feet.

"My apologise my friend, the Morning haze had me believing I had woken with a Maiden."

"Yeah my facial hair and and flat chest totally scream 'chick' in the morning." Tony rolled his eyes before walking over to the coffee pot. "Do you drink coffee?"

"Aye I do enjoy the Midgardian morning drink." Thor smiled before grabbing his own coffee mug to fill.

Tony nodded, tempted to make it a real drink and pour baileys in instead of creamer. He had pulled an all nighter looking for Loki but had found nothing, a fault he didn't take lightly. Cellphone cameras, miles of security footage, every News source in the world hacked, and even Satellite scans had yielded nothing. Loki was hidden and hidden well. Now SHIELD wanted a meeting, which only meant more trouble.

"Now while you drink that Blondie, I got some bad news."

One broken coffee mug later and Tony had finished explaining the situation to Thor before Tony was driving them to SHIELD's Newyork base

"Do you always ride in wheeled contraptions such as these?" Thor asked, fingers running over the dashboard, as if inspecting the leather for any flaws.

"Contraption? Don't worry baby he doesn't mean it." Tony cooed, patting the dashboard affectionately while Thor stared at him.

"I…. meant no offence…"

"Meh, I'll hide my hurt. Just remember, be nice to my machines."

"Of course." Thor smiled, sitting back, his fingers going to play with the seatbelt.

"What exactly do you use to get around? You know, back in Asgloria or whatever."

"In _Asgard_ we walk or take a steed if distance is required."

"Steed? So pretty Ponies with your rainbow bridge then?"

"Yes, Horses and Greater Wolves serve us well." Thor laughed.

"Wait Wolves? Like, big, furry, sharp teeth, and the size of a horse?"

"Mm, their size is more comparable to Earth's Moose," The blonde chuckled before grinning at Tony. "Perhaps you should come to Asgard and attempt to harness one yourself?"

"Yeah something about the big teeth doesn't make it look like a good idea."

"There is nothing to fear my friend, only a few have ever devoured there riders."

"That was not reassuring in the least."

It didn't take long before they reached the building with the security ushering them inside to the meeting room where Steve, Clint, and Natasha already sat around a long table.

"What took you so long Stark?" Fury said in an exasperated tone.

"Mr. Thunder and I had coffee, no biggie, Shall we get started?" Tony quipped, sitting down heavily while Thor simply stood behind him against the wall.

"Well, there isn't any point to delaying this any longer," Fury sighed before pressing a button on his remote, and image of the Hulk appearing on screen. "As of right now the World Security Council has listed Bruce Banner as the top wanted fugitive on the planet. Not only does he hold military secrets involving the Super Soldier Serum but he has multiple cases of injury, casualty and property damage. The Avengers have been assigned to help General Ross and use any force necca-"

"You cannot be serious!" Tony nearly yelled standing up fast enough to knock his chair over, Thor catching it and setting it upright.

"For once, I agree with Tony." Steve seethed standing more slowly and holding himself up straight.

"What of the Scientist we found on the beach, did that discovery hold any merit for Banner in his case?" Natasha asked, her expression stern as she looked at Fury.

"They have hypothesized that Bruce had been working with the Scientist to sell the serum-"

"I can't listen to this bullshit." Was all Tony could blurt before heading for the door, only stopping when Thor's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Banner has been a loyal Comrade to your cause, now you betray him so easily, I'm shamed to have once thought of you an Ally." Thor growled at Fury with venomous glare.

"Well I think it's official, the _real _Avengers party shall be at my place, and I'm ordering Shawarma!" Tony dictated before sauntering out of the room.

"Will that be the last of it then?" Thor asked and Tony opened his mouth to answer only to have Steve speak first as he jogged to catch up to them.

"I doubt it… they'll be searching for Bruce just as Tony was, we're going to cross paths at some point."

"Yeah.," Tony agreed. "Listen Thor, I'm going to still keep the system search up for your brother but…"

"Aye, we need to find the Doctor before they do."

Tony looked behind him when they reached the doors, frowning at the absence of the other two team mates.

"Well… guess it's just us three then."

* * *

Loki grit his teeth as he sit cross legged on the bed. The pin prick wounds from stitches still hurt and he swore if there were any scars left after they had healed that he would make the floors of Odin's palace red with blood. He huffed, pulling the white shirt sleeve back over his shoulder before wriggling his toes and glaring at their roughened appearance. He was bored. And he missed his magic. Sure he had realized what losing it meant to an extent. No summoning beasts to his will, or possessing Mortals, or firing attack spells at will. But he had forgotten how often he would use his magic to preen or fetch a book to where ever he rested. Now he was frustrated with boredom in a much to warm hut with a Mortal that refused to give a single reaction to his passes.

That was another cause for Loki's frustration He still did not have reason for Banner to help him. And the mortal wasn't talking. Instead Banner had made something in a dish that went in the wood burning oven and then sat at the table to read through a notebook in his bag. Leaving Loki to lay on the bed and be bored.

A poke on his shoulder made Loki flinch and he growled at Bruce.

"What do you want Mortal?"

"Ah sorry but dinners ready." Bruce said apologetically while holding out a plate.

"What is this mess?" Loki said wrinkling his nose as he took the plate and fork.

"Enchilada's, I tried not to use too many spices in case your stomach was-"

"My stomach is _fine_!" Loki miffed before shoving a fork full of the dinner in his mouth.

To his surprise the strange dish tasted quiet good. The mix of well seasoned chicken, tomato, and cheese mingled pleasantly on his tongue as he ate quickly, suddenly very aware of how empty his stomach was.

"Easy Loki your going to make yourself si-" Loki silenced him with a glare. "…. I'm glad you liked it though." Bruce smiled and Loki swallowed his mouthful.

"I… have not tasted this cuisine before… It's messy but… satisfying."

"Good." Bruce smiled more, pleased with himself. "And I'll make sure to pick up more Mangos for you tomorrow, it's spring so, they're in season."

"Hm, and what am I to do while you are gone? I've been bored enough with you just sitting there staring into your notebook.." Bruce's smile fell at that.

"Oh, sorry I… have a couple patience I needed to diagnose." Loki snorted.

"Of course, this world never has a shortage of those suffering."

"No.. it doesn't." Bruce agreed sadly, getting up from the bed to dig through a cupboard before returning to the bed. "Here, I keep a few books, you might like them."

Loki picked up the books noting that several were by the same author.

"Is this… Tolkien a reputable writer?" Loki asked quizzically and Bruce gave another one of his small shy smiles.

"He's pretty well known, considered 'A' if not 'The' master of the Fantasy genre." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"And you're a fan of his then?"

"Yeah you could say that…. He was actually a pretty big fan of Norse mythology to so you'll be able to draw a lot of parallel's to your own culture."

"Hmph, as long as it's not in the same way Oberon appears in Shakespeare, bastard wouldn't stop complaining."

Bruce couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens. And things are beginning to ease for Loki and Bruce but the definitely have plenty more work to do!**

**Comments and Critiques are much appreciated from everyone as I'm always looking to improve, thank you again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 To gain Favor

**A/N: Small warning that this chapter is quiet long (Nearly 5000 words) And I apologize for the wait. I'm in the middle of moving and dealing with family issues but I should be able to get back on schedule now. What also may interest everyone who likes the pairing of Bruce and Loki is that I now have an ask blog on Tumblr for them called 'Gammafrosted'. Basically you just send in a question and I answer it with a Gif comic! And you don't even have to have a tumblr to send an ask as you can send it Anonymously :)  
**

* * *

Loki woke, blinking his eyes blearly at the morning sun shining through the wooden shudders of the window. Bruce snored softly beside him, curled into himself with his glasses still on. Apparently they had fallen asleep sometime while talking about literature after dinner. The flow of conversation had surprised Loki. Neither of them had pried from the subject, into subjects such as motives and pasts, simply staying within the relaxed symphony of written story. He ran a hand through his hairs, admiring the soft curls against his fingers before pulling away as the other tensed. Even in sleep the Doctor was wary of others.

The floor was pleasantly warm on his feet as he slid out of bed, having to adjust the white t-shirt as he did so. His eyes focused on the replenished fruit bowl on the table, wondering when Banner had managed to re-fill it. The Midgardian must have woken during the night to do so. Which brought into question what had kept the other awake. Loki shook his head, the others sleeping habits were none of his concern.

He grabbed a pineapple from the table and small knife to cut it apart for breakfast, dropping each segment of golden fruit into a bowl before eating it, enjoying the tang of the fruits citrus as the sun rose outside. His eyes wandered back to Bruce who was now stretched out onto his back, still asleep, his shirt having ridden up past his navel. Loki licked his lips. The human's breathing came in soft whispers of air between plump parted lips, the morning sun playing golden highlights through the other dark curly hair and over his tanned skin, making him look softer in his relaxed state. Loki shivered, pushing the bowl of fruit away, deciding that the warm air was going to his head and he needed to remedy the problem quickly.

The pool served as such, with its cool and calm waters soon draining the excess heat away. Loki sunk beneath the surface, letting himself go limp as he stared upwards. He felt heavy and weightless at the same time, ready for the slight current of the pools stream to drag him away. His mind buzzed like the angry storm of a hornets nest, lacking the usual organized hum his mind usually functioned in. A hum that had been missing ever since Thor's ill fated attack on Jotunhiem... where his skin turned the ghastly shade of blue. Loki growled, swiftly jerking himself out of the water to scratch at the binding curse tattooing his hands before slapping them against the water's surface in frustration. Ever since that day things had swiftly spiraled out of his control. His haphazardly stitched together plot to prove his worth to the All Father and his former brother failed, then listening to the whispers of the Tesseract while he was desperate and twisted from travelling through the warped reality of the wormhole, urging him not to give up just yet, that revenge was to be had.

But revenge wasn't his, not just yet. He stretched out his hands to inspect the tattoo's pattern before scoffing. The All Father must have been feeling distinctly vengeful to use a Dark Elves spell against him. Though it was not a skilled one at that. In fact, the rune patterns bore a distinct resemblance to that of a spell used to capture pesky hobgoblins. A viscous laugh burst from Loki's lips as his hand balled into fists. Of course the All Father would make it into another test. If he tried for the redemption that Odin desired him to pursue the cursed tattoo bind would disappear without a trace, but if he broke it forcefully through the Dark elves methods his hands would be permanently scarred.

Loki smirked, a bit of scarring would suit a blue monster well.

* * *

Tony swore before entering the code again only for the 'Device not Found' error to pop up again.

"What causes you such frustration Tony?" Thor asked, walking into the engineer's garage with Steve following close behind with the order of Shawarma.

Both had changed in casual clothes while Tony had simply put his suit away and hung the tuxedo's jacket on the back of his chair, not caring what state his dress shirt ended up in while he worked.

"It's not working when it should be! Why else would I be frustrated!?" Tony snapped.

"What's not working?" Steve raised an eyebrow, handing a take out container to Thor.

Tony huffed, turning the small stool he sat on around so that he was facing the others. He pressed a button on the holographic screen before opening the food container and taking a chomp just as Jarvis made a noise as if to clear his non existent throat.

"Sir had designed a specific watch for Master Banner while he lived here as to keep track of his heart rate. There was also a tracking device placed in case something ever happened and Sir was unable to locate Master Banner..."

"Yeah and now I can't find him anyways!" Tony snapped before taking a viscous bite from his Shwarma.

"...A watch?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..." The engineer hissed, leaning back in his chair, watching as Thor picked up a Rubik cube and attempt to solve it.

"Sorry Stark but... a smashed watch was found by the clean up crew on the beach." Steve sighed, sitting beside Stark as they both watched Thor move the cubes colours around with increasing frustration.

"Shit... well, new plan then." He grinned just as Thor tossed the Rubik cube over his shoulder looking thoroughly miffed before his eyes focused to the windows and he smiled.

Tony and Steve turned to the windows just in time to see Clint and Natasha slip inside.

"Well it's a good thing we ordered extras!" Tony laughed.

"You shouldn't have carried any doubt for our arrival." Natasha replied coolly with a raised eyebrow before she and Clint grabbed the rest of the takeout food.

"Sure... why don't you explain it anyways?"

"If you insist." She smirked.

* * *

Loki sighed in contentment while setting down the book he was reading and stretching his legs over the soft bed spread. Bruce had left some time ago to help the people of the village again. He didn't understand why the Doctor wasted his time on such dull creatures. They would serve no use to him in the future. In fact, it was more risky to socialize with them when the military was constantly searching for his Beast self. It always seemed odd to Loki that after everything, the Doctor still wasted time on a race that bring him such misery.

Before his siege on New York he had studied each of the Avengers well. Learning all he could about their pasts and what could be found of their weakness's. The easiest was Stark, his history had been plastered on almost every Midgardian magazine since his birth. The Captain had also been easy to find, his history proudly displayed in American museums across the country. Barton and Widow were more difficult, Barton's history having faded once he joined Shield, the Widows past being hidden from before joining Shield. It was Banner's history that was harder to find. His records had either been erased by the military, or by Banner himself. Everything had been vague, few mentions of his where a bouts, and that Banner had taken valuable secrets on the Serum. But like Stark and the Captain, there had been news reports. Reports of the unstoppable green monster demolishing a full village before disappearing. Two hikers going missing after a sighting of the beast. The multiple incidents of destruction of government property.

Loki laughed, it would have been so much simpler for Bruce if the man had realized his beast possessed enough power to make him King of his pathetic humans. And even now it seemed Banner didn't have a plan to benefit, even if Loki did. It was a shame really and Loki had a feeling that if the human really put his intellect into it, he could be quiet the powerful Villain indeed. The god then sighed. He still had not found a way to gain favour with the Doctor, though he had a few theories that could work... All he needed was the right opportunity.

He set the copy of 'The Hobbit' on the bed and cracked his knuckles while eyeing the bowl of fruit on the table. Though he may not be a true Asgardian, his metabolism still craved more food than the average human. Out of habit he reached out a hand to summon the bowl over but of course nothing happened, catching himself before he wasted his limited magic on something so insignificant. Loki mentally scolded himself for such laziness as he slid out of the bed he had already wasted so much time in that day. It would be best to start his plan immediately, before the last of his magic ran out and he was forced to wear the sickly shade of blue he had been born with. The change would ruin his chance of the plan working; If the blue skin didn't scare the Doctor away, the Red eyes and Jotun markings certainly would, and Banner's participation was exactly what the plan required.

Loki passed the table without a glance as he went outside to fetch his clothes that Banner had hung to dry. The warm air had certainly done it's job and his Asgardian clothes were easy to slip on before he slipped through the trees, following Banner's path carefully towards town while ensuring he stayed hidden in case the Doctor was making his way back. A small smile graced his lips as he saw the village in front of him, as well as the Cruise ship pulled into its dock. The evening streets were crowded with tourist, easy for Loki to slip in unnoticed, to simply wander around, and give a smirk to the first security camera he saw before disappearing back into the forest and making his way back to the hut, changing back into the clothes Bruce had provided him with, and pick up his book as if he had done nothing but read for the full day.

Bruce didn't arrive home until dark.

"Why are you late?" Loki enquired, his voice holding and air of sternness as the other walked in and started packing a bag.

"Tourists, couldn't risk being seen." The Doctor replied quickly, a nervous hand running through his hair. "I got us a ride out of here to so if you see anything you want to bring pack it."

"Such a rush?" Loki raised an eyebrow but caught the bag that Banner passed to him.

It seemed his stunt from earlier was unnecessary. The Doctor wanted to leave even sooner than Loki had planned for. He bookmarked his page in the book and packed the collection of books Banner had given him earlier. Then he packed his clothes but changed into his regular pants and the undershirt with gold inlay after deciding that the oversized shirt and shorts were too ridiculous to wear outside but could be packed for later. Banner only packed a few clothes as well as the small amount of food that was left.

"You're ready?" Bruce asked as he was walking for the door.

"Yes."

"Okay, follow me, and we need to be as quiet as possible."

"I'm as silent as a shadow Banner."

The route they took was different than the one Loki had tracked earlier, this one was a wide arc through the dense forest around the village before reaching the back of a warehouse lot near the shore. Bruce gave Loki the hand signal to wait before crouching down and crawling to the edge of the dense brush. For a tense moment both of them thought they heard footsteps, only to see a stray dog pass by them. Loki rolled his eyes and followed Banner as they dashed behind one of the warehouses, stopping to listen for a moment, before dashing behind the next. A few more warehouses and the finally reached a dock where several small boats were tied and a man and woman needed.

"Doctor! It's good to see you and your friend here so quickly." The man smiled.

"Ah yes, and once again I am really sorry about the short notice." Bruce sighed nervously.

"Oh stop apologizing," The woman giggled and Loki could see Bruce wince at the Volume. "You healed our daughter, the least we could do is let you on my husbands fishing boat."

They were walking up the deck to one of the larger boats. Loki recognized the wooden contraptions humans used to catch lobster strewn about, as well as a great deal of netting that three other men were sorting out.

"Well come aboard then!" One of them men grinned, holding out his hand for Banner to use as leverage.

Despite the extra leverage, Bruce still stumbled while trying to climb into the boat only for the man to easily pick him up. Loki almost laughed at the sight of Bruce dangling in the air by the man, who he noticed had hair a startling shade of red. For a man who could transform into such an enormous beast, Banner himself was a small statures man, even by human standards. The duality had a stunning hilarity to it.

Once Banner was set back on his feet the red haired man reached out a hand for Loki to take.

"I can pull myself up thank you." Loki said simply before climbing aboard with his normal grace, the Viking ships of old having been much less stable when one tried to board.

"Sorry, the Doctor didn't say his friend had sea legs." The man beamed.

"David, since you got 'em up there why don't you show them where to put their bags."

"Yes sir!" The red head gave a fake salute before leading the pair below deck. "Things are going to be pretty cramped here," David pushed open a door directly on the right to the stair case the showed a very small room, only fitting a single sized mattress and thin bedside table with a lamp. "But to be honest most boats don't even have separate rooms."

"I'm not picky." Bruce smiled politely and Loki glared at him in distaste.

The Doctor may not be picky but Loki certainly knew what luxury was, and these quarters were appealing compared to it. He wisely kept his criticism to himself though, it would be of no benefit to start complaining now.

"Good, Kitchens just over here on your left, across it and down the hall is our bunk room and the bathrooms at the very end. You're staying in the chefs room so you're closest to the kitchen but everyone pitches in when needed."

"Well... I talked to Carlos and since I wont be much help on deck I'll be taking over cooking." Bruce swallowed, visibly nervous.

"Sweet! All of us suck at cooking so I look forward to eating something that wont rot my gut." David laughed. "We got a few more things to bring in so In gonna go back up deck. You guys can figure out who gets the bed and you gets a sleeping bag on the floor." And then the red head disappeared upstairs.

"You can stop glaring at me now..." Bruce sighed, setting his small bag of things on the bed.

"I doubt either of us could fit on the damned floor, unless you lay on your side, but between the nightstand and the door I see no room for me to stre-"

"You can have the bed Loki." Bruce sighed in irritation this time, clearly annoyed.

"... I think it barely qualifies as a bed."

"It's better than the floor."

Loki raised an eyebrow as Bruce grit his teeth but kept his mouth shut, letting the Doctor seethe for a few moments.

"On second thought, I'd rather you have the bed."

"What?" Bruce blinked in confusion.

"I rather you be fully rested to contain your Beast." Loki said quickly, grabbing the rolled up sleeping bag from the bed and rolling it out onto the floor.

"Oh."

A voice from the kitchen then called them for dinner and Loki sighed, relieved to be saved from further explanation. He needed to keep track of the plan, then, everything would fall into place.

He followed Bruce to the kitchen where Carlos served them each a bowl of soup. David sat at the table with a wrap around booth. Beside him were two other men, one with curly blonde hair and the other both were clearly the other crewmen.

"Doctor; this is Henry," Carlos gestured to the table

"Hey." The blonde waved.

"and Clyde, our navigator and mechanic."

"It's good to meet you both." Bruce nodded and shook their offered hands.

"A pleasure." Loki added, taking their hands when it was offered his way.

"I don't think we caught your friends name Doctor." Carlos set a few bottles of what Loki recognized as alcohol on the table, with shot glasses as well.

"I am Loki." The god answered simply, watching Carlos, who he supposed was the Captain, pour them each a shot from a bottle reading Tequila.

"Loki? Well at least my parents weren't the only mythology nuts!" David laughed. "My middle names Merlin."

"I see..." Loki replied simply as Carlos set the drinks in front of them.

The crew took their glasses with a cheer, Loki tipping his glass slightly to see the yellow liquid, while Bruce left his alone.

"Now, before anyone drinks, shall I explain the rules to our game?" Clyde smirked.

"Yeah, we got newbies after all." David grinned, pouring himself another shot, having already taken his first.

"I'm sorry I... don't drink." Bruce gulped as the crew mates gave him an unimpressed look.

"Now Doctor," Carlos raised an eyebrow. "I did say we had some traditions on this ship for a good season and _everyone_ is expected to take part."

"Ah yes... sorry." The Doctor said sheepishly and Loki could see Bruce wince at the realization there was no getting out of it, unless they risked losing their boat ride.

"Now as for this game, how does one win?" Loki asked as he swirled his glass, drawing the attention away from Bruce who was rubbing his hands nervously under the table.

"It's simple," Clyde smirked. "You have to retell a story from memory or you make one up, then we guess which it was, if we guess right you take your shot if we guess wrong we take the shot."

"Simple is best then, who shall go first?" The god smiled.

"Since you namesake is a storyteller, how about you go first?" David grinned, clinking his glass against Loki's

"Gladly. Let me tell you the story of a Stolen hammer and how the owner and his brother got it back"

Story telling had always been easy for Loki, and with every story he told, the others were the ones to drink, and the more they drank, the giddier they became. He kept an eye on Bruce, in case the aversion to Alcohol had something to do with his Beast, but the Doctor showed no signs of aggression or change. In fact the Doctor seemed to open up more to the group, his nervousness dissipating as they laughed. Maybe now was the time to find something to gain favour in the Doctor's eye, and he couldn't help licking his lips as he thought of how. As the game continued the group grew steadily more giggly, until one particular joke knocked David from his seat.

"Alright everyone! We've had a good first night, now go to bed so we can have a good start in the Morning." Carlos snickered.

David, Carlos, and Clyde headed to their rooms, all three passing out on their beds without even shutting the door. He had a feeling that the three had started drinking long before his and the Doctors arrival.

Loki led the still laughing Bruce with his hand pressed against the small of the other mans back and a smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he needed to do to gain flavor with the mortal. After all, who could resist the temptations of a god? As soon as he had their room door open he spun Bruce around and with a slight push had him fall back against the surprising number of pillows on the bed. With a flick of his wrist the door was closed and locked. Bruce stared up at him in bewilderment, mind sluggish from the Alcohol burning through his system.

"Loki wha-" The Doctor began to ask but Loki cut him off with a kiss.

Banner's lips were soft against his, plump and tasting of sweet fruit, the Doctors warm brown eyes fluttering close with the touch.

Loki kept the kiss light, at first, his fingers gliding over the fabric of the others shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, teasing the other with a nibble of his lower lip. Bruce shuddered as his skilled fingers slid under the shirt just as Loki's tongue prodded past his lips, exploring thoroughly. But just as Loki's hands reached the others waistband he was suddenly pushed away, left to hover over the panting Doctor with suddenly frightened eyes open.

"I-I can't." He stammered, gulping thickly.

"Of course you can," Loki purred, hand cupping the front of Bruce's pants. "Why, from the feel of it, you are quiet eager to continue."

"N-no that's not..." Bruce sighed but made no move to pull away further from Sly one. "The Other Guy... shows up whenever my Heart Rate reaches a certain peak..."

"Oh..." Loki frowned, he had not thought of the Beast. "I imagine it's been sometime for you to feel the touch of another then?"

Bruce nodded shyly, eyes avoiding Loki all together. The god sighed, closing his eyes to think before the snapped open with a glint of mischief. Of course he knew of a way to cage the others Beast for awhile longer. Though it would take a fair amount of the Magic he had managed to store, this one thing he couldn't miss the chance on. He pressed his hands against Bruce's bare chest and rested his forehead against the other, feeling his magic gather at the points of contact.

"May your pulse beat at it's current pace from now until I wish it not." Loki said simply in the old language, feeling the drain on his reserves as his hands and eyes glowed a vivid green before subsiding.

He kissed Bruce again, this time sliding his lips over the others in a massage of sensation as his hands slid up to cup the back of the Doctors head, fingers running through curly dark hair as he hummed in pleasure. The hum soon turning to a growl of irritation as he was pushed away a second time.

"L-Loki I just said-"

"I have fixed your malady Doctor," Loki grinned as the others eyes widened with surprise. "Now the night is ours to enjoy."

This time it was the Doctor to pull him closer, their lips meeting in the middle, arms wrapped around the other tightly. Bruce gasped as Loki moved down to nip at his neck, suckling at the spot below his ear as his left hand massaged a nipple delicately before giving it a harsh pinch. The Doctor shivered as Loki's hand turned it's attention to the other sensitive bud, his tongue lapping over the now reddened bud. Banners breathing came in panted breath, a red blush staining his cheeks as he bit his lip. Loki chuckled at the sight, watching in delight as he made Bruce shiver simply by running a light finger over the waist band of his pants. A startled moan left the Doctors lips as Loki's fingers grasped the zipper and pressed in as they slid down, rubbing his length teasingly. Loki kissed the others cheek as he leaned up for better leverage, hands working quickly to slide the others pants down and off his legs.

For a moment Loki simply leaned back, admiring the sight of Banner spread out before him, void of clothing, his cheeks flushed with an enticing shade of red, panting with need and body trembling. He could not remember the last time he felt such a longing to make another his. Loki gave him a gentle kiss, muffle the gasp as his lithe fingers grasped the others length, stroking it slowly as he kissed his way down the others chest and stomach. The light kisses turned into nips over the other lightly toned stomach before trailing the rest of the way down with his tongue. His eyes met Bruce's watery eyed gaze just as he kissed the tip of the others cock, a shudder spiking through the Doctor at the sight and sensation. Slowly Loki smoothed his lips over the head, sucking lightly as he let the others length in over his tongue. He hummed at the taste, tongue massaging the cock expertly as Bruce's hands clenched in the bed sheet. The Doctor whimpered as Loki took the warm mouth off of him, still biting his lip with embarrassment at his own noises of pleasure.

"Do not fret Mortal, I am FAR from done with you." He chuckled, turning Banner over so the Midgardian lay on his stomach, legs spread wide apart.

He watched in amusement as Bruce gazed at him curiously before giving another startled moan as Loki smooth his tongue over the Doctors entrance and slipping it inside. He pressed his tongue in deep, taking care to wet him as much as possible before slipping a finger inside to stretch and soon adding a second digit after that, scissoring them slowly before adding a third. Bruce's eyes were clenched such, wincing at the sensation as his hands now clenched a pillow.

"Easy Dear Bruce, relax and I promise you will find this to be quiet enjoyable." Loki soothed, fingers pressing in deeper to feel for the Doctors sensitive bundle of nerves.

Banners hands splayed out as a groan left his lips, back arching to push his hips back. Loki chuckled, slipping the digits out of the other to rid himself of his own pants. He held the other close, heading resting into the Banner's shoulder as he slowly slid himself in, whispering soothing words whenever the Doctor tensed. When he finally felt Banner relax against him is when he started to gently rock his hips, starting an easy pace for the other as he reached around to stroke the other in the same rhythm. Bruce shivered against him, leaning back to kiss cheek Loki's cheek as he experimentally thrust his hips back against the other, moaning at the sudden wave of pleasure it brought. Loki smirked, thrusting his hips in hard, moaning as Bruce groaned before burying his face in the pillows. He gripped Bruce's hips, panting with the faster pace, knowing the Doctor wouldn't last long from the rate he was moaning and shuddering. Loki gave one last hard thrust, burying himself in deep just as Bruce tensed with his climax as he reached his own, both collapsing on the bed, panting with exhaustion.

Loki laid back against the pillows, letting himself bask in the afterglow as the boat rocked against the waves for a moment before grabbing the blanket and draping it over them, the gentle sound of the waves lapping against the boat lulling them to sleep.


End file.
